


Happier

by mashed_potatoe



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [8]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Based on a song, Cute, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Iris sees Cyrus on a date, M/M, POV Iris, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings, That is It, they talk about chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashed_potatoe/pseuds/mashed_potatoe
Summary: Iris POVI was walking down the street minding my own business. That's when I saw you in another's arms. We broke up only a few months ago and you are already with someone new. Och that kind of hurts, but let's face it you are a catch. Who wouldn't want to be with you.
Relationships: Amber & T. J. Kippen, Cyrus Goodman & Iris, Cyrus Goodman & T. J. Kippen, Cyrus Goodman/Iris, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, maybe, past - Relationship
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113533
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Happier

I was walking down the street minding my own business. That's when I saw you in another's arms. We broke up only a few months ago and you are already with someone new. Och that kind of hurts, but let's face it you are a catch. Who wouldn't want to be with you.

You really do look happier. I saw you two walk into the spoon. He said something that made you laugh. You always did have the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard. Both of your smiles were twice as wide as ours.  
We were happy together, but you look a lot happier. I now know that us being together hurt you. But nobody cared about you the way I did. That was then and this is now. 

I am really trying not to take it personal, but you are moving on with someone new and you look a lot happier than I do.

My friends have told me that I will feel it too that I will move on too. Until that day comes I will just have to fake it until I make it. I will smile to hide the truth that I was happier than you.

Before I know it my legs are taking me across the street and into the beloved dinner. I haven't been in since we broke up because It reminded me too much of you. I sit in the corner and order a Chocolate milkshake from a blonde waitress. 

She walks over to you and your date. You smile at her and chat a bit. Is she a friend of yours? Oh now she is trying to ruffle your dates hair.

“Go away Amber,” I hear your boy toy say to whom I presume is Amber.

“Okay Tj,” she says exasperated, “Anyway I have to go get her a Chocolate milkshake,” she says pointing to me. I duck my head but a second too late you see me.

“You two would be perfect for each other,” Amber muses, “Well that would be if you werent dating my brother.”So Tj and Amber are siblings are they. I see you with a blank expression on your face just staring at me.

“Cyrus, are you okay,” TJ said, looking at you then to me and back to you.

I decided that I will just rip this band-aid off. I get up and walk towards you.

“Hey,” I state simply. You look dumbfounded that I was here.

“Hey,” you say back. Tj looks so confused. Clearly you don’t talk about me during your dates. Maybe that's for the best.

“Iris,” I say, extending my arm to shake Tj’s hand.

“Tj,” he said, shaking my hand.

You finally get over yourself and decide to speak up.

“Um Tj this is Iris, my first girlfriend,” you say almost as if testing the water. Tj laughed a cute little laugh. I can see why you looked so happy. How can you not with that laugh.

“Oh so you are the ex. Should we go out back and fight for Cyrus’ honor?” Tj asked. Man is this guy cute. How can I blame you for being with him. I laugh back feeling free of all that jealousy and anger.

“I don’t know if he seems pretty happy with you, I might just lose,” I joke back. You finally let go of that worried look he carries everywhere. 

“Yeah I am pretty happy with him,” You give him that dopey smile of yours, “I am so sorry Iris that I didn’t tell you earlier. It wasn’t fair to you.”

“Don’t sweat it Cyrus, you're a good guy. I am lucky to say that I was your first girlfriend,” I say sweetly.

“Hey look at it this way you are his last too,” Tj said trying to lighten the mood a bit, “Look at you go.”

“Yeah I guess I am aren't I,” You are lucky that you have Tj in your life Cyrus. “Well it was so nice to see you again, but I will let you too get back to your date. I have a chocolate milkshake to drink.”

As if right on cue Amber walks out with my shake. I walk over to my seat and look at you too and how happy you both look. 

“Goodbye Cyrus,” I whisper to myself and look down at the book that I just bought.


End file.
